Hot Spring Escapades
by SlyKakashi
Summary: When Naruto is forced to spy on some ladies for Jiraiya he finds Ino at the hot springs. When Ino notices this, what will she do? The following day Naruto runs into Sakura and she is acting more awkward than usual. NaruIno(slight bash) NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Summer. The season of hot weather and relaxation. For Konoha the hot springs is were most people and shinobi spend their free time. For a certain sannin, it was paradise. At one of these springs one other than Jiraiya the toad sage could be found peeping on the ladies. These springs also attracted many others, fortunately for Jiraiya, Tsunade was one of these people.

"Finally I get to see Tsunade in the springs!" he said, pulling out a notebook for his research. Right before Tsunade dropped her towel, Jiraiya couldn't hold in his excitement, letting out a squeal. This did not go unnoticed by Tsunade, who upon noticing Jiraiya gave him the proper beating and banning him from the springs for one month.

This sequence of actions is what led Naruto Uzumaki on his journey to the springs. Since Jiraiya couldn't continue his "research" he asked Naruto. Naruto originally denied, until Jiraiya said he wouldn't train him for 2 months. Naruto knew the wrath of an angry kunoichi, being on the same team as Sakura, he knew he was getting trouble. Naruto needed more training in order to retrieve Sasuke so he decided to take a beating or two.

When Naruto arrived at the hot springs, he could hear a familiar voice coming from the hot springs. Making his way towards the peephole Jiraiya, uses, and even used by himself a few times when he knew Sakura wanted to relax, he recognized the voice as none other than Ino Yamanaka. Yes Ino didn't have Sakura and Tsunade's monster strength, she still was brutal. Once pulling out a notepad and looking through the hole, he was astonished by what he saw. There in the springs was Ino, fully undress, but not fully underwater. Her entire upper body was revealed, facing him. Her platinum blonde hair was put down in, rather than in a ponytail. He could see her firm D-cup breasts in their full glory. He was always so focused on getting Sakura's attention and yes he loved her personality much more than the other kunoichis' he had to admit Ino's body was on another level. His eyes followed the water trailing down her face and watched as it starting flowing down her arm until he noticed where her arm was. one arm was now playing with one of her breasts and the other was underwater and from the noises he was hearing, assumed she was masturbating.

"Wow." was all that he could say. He spoke quiet enough to not repeat the mistake his master made. Well, what he though was quiet enough. What he didn't know was that Ino picked up on his comment. She was thrown off originally until her brain processed who said that comment. She could see a cerulean blue eye poking through the hole. She had witnessed Team 7's training before and had seen Naruto shirtless once or twice and had to admit, he'd grown a lot since his 2 year training. Deciding to mess with Naruto a bit she started to pick up her pace.

"Oh, Naruto." she moaned, quiet enough so others wouldn't hear on the other side, but loud enough to catch Naruto's attention. _"What, did I just hear her right?"_ Naruto's mind and heart were racing. Tempted by Ino's moans he pulled down his pants to start pleasuring himself. _"Game. Set. Match."_ Ino though. She continued pleasuring herself until her climax.

"Oh, yes, NARUTO!" She moaned out, with a slight yell. Luckily nobody expect Naruto heard. This also brought Naruto to his climax. After fixing his clothes he saw Ino start to exit the hot spring so he decided it was good time to write down what he saw. After a few minutes of writing he was too busy to noticed Ino start to approach. Luckily he was doing his writing under a nearby tree so nobody could tell that he had been peaking, anyone except Ino.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino called to him. Stunned, Naruto looked up to see her in her normal gear. Thinking she didn't notice him, it was somewhat easier to talk to her then if she would have. Placing his notepad upside down, he stood up to greet her.

"Hey, Ino, what's up?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head. He couldn't help but stare at her body more than he should. He kept imagining what was under those purple clothes of hers. He also noticed more of her face. Her long blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes.

"Hello, Naruto are you listening?" Ino asked, waving her hand in front of the genin's face. This snapped Naruto out of his trance, Feeling guilty of what he was doing he tried not to look her in the yes, or chest, or legs even. Any part of her body brought back the perverted thoughts he was just writing down.

"What did you say Ino?"

"I said I was just heading to the hot springs to relax, say, what were you writing down?" the kunoichi asked, bending down to pick up the notepad. When she bent down Naruto couldn't help but stare at her form. This let Ino grab the notepad. Realizing this, he tried to get it back, with no success.

"So Naruto, this is what you were thinking while you were watching me?" she asked.

"You saw me?" Immediately he covered his mouth since he just admitting to spying.

"Of course I did, you weren't very stealthy. How about you come by my place at 8 and I won't tell anybody what you did. Who knows what Sakura or Tsunade would say, right?" she said, giggling. As she walked away she swayed her hips a little more than she should. This again put Naruto into his own world. He was broken out when he heard Ino again.

"By the way, I'll be keeping this." the blonde said, waving the notepad in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man, I wonder what Ino has in store for me tonight." Naruto said, exiting his apartment and heading towards Ino's. He debated between asking Sakura or not but she was nowhere to be found. As he was walking towards the Yamanaka residence he saw Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sai exiting a barbecue shop. They group had recently gotten back from a mission with Kakashi and Sai had decided to join them for a late dinner. Naruto decided to ask them for advice, well, excluding Sai.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out waving. As he approached the group Sai had starting walking away. Saying farewell to Sai, Naruto contemplated what he was going to ask. _"Oh hey guys, I saw Ino naked and she wants me to meet her, what should I do? No that definitely sounds bad."_ the genin thought.

"Say Shikamaru, Chouji, whats up?" he asked casually.

"Not much, what are you doing out at this time?" Chouji asked, pulling out a bag of chips. _"Troublesome, we LITERALLY were just at a restaurant."_ Shikamru thought.

"Well, I might have angered Ino a bit and she wants me to meet her at her place at 8." Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto hoped they wouldn't ask why. Shikamaru is too lazy too ask why and Choji probably couldn't care any less.

"Well first her new apartment is that direction, she recently moved in. Second she doesn't stay mad for quite long. Finally don't buy her flowers. her family owns the flower shop. " Shikamaru explained, proceeding to walk off.

"That's all you got?" Naruto questioned furiously. That didn't help much. Naruto called out again but Shikamaru just kept walking.

"Temari is visiting soon for the upcoming chunin exams and she's staying with Shikamaru." Chouji explained, eating with chips in his mouth. Naruto had asked them if they were dating when he returned but they denied. He still had his suspicions about the two. Temari could keep Shikamaru in check.

Realizing that he was almost late for Ino, he sped across Konoha as fast as he could. When he approached the apartment reserved for shinobi he walked up to one which he assumed was Ino's. The house was painted purple. of course. Fixing his clothing he knocked on the door. In a couple seconds the door opening, but not by Ino. The woman who answered had long dark hair and a white and red outfit.

"Oh, hello Naruto what brings you here?" the woman asked, tilting her head.

"Kurenai-sensei, I had to meet Ino for something, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I have been helping Ino with her moving, if you'll excuse I'll be leaving." she said before moving to let Naruto in and walking off into the night. Naruto noticed that most of the home was purple. As he looked around he heard shuffling from a nearby room.

"Hello, Ino, it's Naruto!" he called out.

"I'm in the bathroom, make yourself comfortable for now!' she yelled from the room he heard the noise. Naruto made his way from the entrance to a room that he assumed was the living room. He took his shoes off, throwing them to the side where five other pairs were. _"Women and their clothes."_ he thought. He sat back in a nearby chair he glanced around the wall at the painting that hung. One picture in particular caught his attention. It showed Ino and Sakura at some sort of fancy party. He was entranced by Sakura lloks in a long, red dress.

"Beautiful." he said, not knowing he spoke that allowed.

"I know I am." a feminine voice behind him said. Naruto quickly turned around and was in utter shock. Behind him was Ino Yamanaka, completely undressed. The Ino Yamanaka who bullied him as kids, who was sought after by every guy, and the kunoichi he saw at the hot springs pleasuring herself.

"Wow." was all he could say. Ino knew her looks made women jealous and guys drool. She slowly walked over to Naruto, crawling down on all-fours halfway there.

'Naruto-kuuun, pleasure to see you." she purred, now in front of the chair the aspiring Hokage sat in. As she was trapping Naruto with her looks, she snapped her fingers and in an an instance his pants and boxers were gone. Naruto was too distracted to notice this.

"This is for earlier." she said, smirking and letting out a moan. She eyed his erect member, licking her lips.

"Ino, I'm sorry, we really sh-." he was cut off by Ino's hot mouth engulfing his cock. Naruto was in a new world, mesmerized by this foreign pleasure. Ino was working him like a pro. She was easily deepthroating his entire 9-inches. After a few minutes Naruto felt himself getting closer to his climax. With an audible pop Ino pulled her mouth away, looking up at Naruto.

"Naruto, let me bring you to your **RELEASE**." Once Ino said the final word, the world around Naruto was spinning literally and in an instance he found himself on a purple bed. _"What just happened?"_ the blonde thought. As if on queue Ino walked into the room, wearing just a purple bra and panties.

"Ino, what happened? he asked, attempting to get up but with no success. He looked down and saw that he saw tied to the bed wearing only his boxers.

"Well when you greeted Kurenai-sensei at the door she put you under a genjutsu, giving me enough time to do this.' she said, smirking. She slowly walked over to the bed. She bent down towards the nightstand to dim her lamp, giving Naruto a great view of her breasts. This made Naruto's member harder.

"Well would you look at that, excited are we?' Ino purred, crawling onto the bed. She sat up, her womanhood almost touching his member. She slowly unclasped her bra. Before letting it fall she grabbed the front and held it in place.

"Okay, Naruto, I'll ask you once because even I have my morals. If you don't want this I will stop this now and we won't speak of it. she leaned down towards him and put her mouth towards his ear, making him shiver. "If you do, this will be the best night of your life." she moaned. She sat back up starting at his body intensely, hoping he'd agree. She assumed he still harbored feelings for Sakura.

"Ino, I want this too." he said. He wanted his first time to be with Sakura but his hormones were talking for him. He noticed the look of lust on Ino's face.

"Perfect." she said hotly, she dropped her bra and proceeded to untie him. Once loose the two blondes's lips met and fought for dominance. Ino however won. Both were moaning at this pleasure. The two lied down like this for a couple of minutes before Ino pulled away.

"Now these have to go." she said pointing at his orange boxers with small frogs on them. Before her hand could reach them Naruto stopped her.

"Only after these." he replied in a voice that made Ino even wetter than she already was. _"This is going to be so good!"_ she thought, squealing in excitement. With haste he removed her panties and allowed Ino to remove his boxers, throwing them on the floor next to where her panties now were. Naruto was in awe at how sexy Ino looked. His eyes were focused on her shaven womanhood. Ino was in a similar state. He was impressed by how well endowed Naruto was. Not wasting much time she got straight to stroking Naruto with her hand. She went slow for a while then quickened her pace. Naruto was now moaning often at her **hand** ywork. Having enough of rubbing his cock, Ino lied down on the bed, face to face with his head. Well, one of his heads. Remember the genjutsu, Naruto was prepared this time. Ino was engulfing his cock before Naruto could even approve. Just like the genjutsu, Ino was amazing. Her tongue would occasionally flick itself on his head, pleasure engulfing Naruto. The blondes stayed like this for quite some time before Naruto felt his climax coming.

"Ah, Ino, I'm going to-." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because hearing that Naruto was close made Ino go faster. She felt his cock pulse and felt a rush of his cum down her throat, almost gagging and choking. After he finished she pulled his manhood out of her mouth, licking her lips. She had nothing in her eyes except lust as she stared at Naruto.

"So Naruto, ready for the main event." she moaned out. Before she knew it, Naruto had flipped her over. Now he was on top. Both were now sweating slightly and breathing heavily.

"Ino, I heard this will hurt, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked. He never wanted to bring pain to one of his comrades. This act made Ino smile, noting that he was concerned.

"Yes Naruto, I do. Also all kunoichi are required to learn an anti-pregnancy jutsu so cum in me." she whispered hotly into his ear. This brought Naruto over the edge. He slowly lowered himself into her womanhood. Ino screamed in pain, biting onto Naruto shoulders, drawing blood. _"This really must hurt her."_ Naruto thought. He stayed still to wait for Ino's pain to go away. Once she was ready Ino wrapped her legs around Naruto's back and pulled him closer. With this Naruto took control and started thrusting into Ino.

"Fuck, you're so tight Ino." he said, lust taking over.

"Shut up and fuck me." she called back. Naruto thrusts were getting faster by the second. He eventually found her g-spot. This received a loud moan from Ino, turning him on even more.

"Faster. Harder." she moaned out. Naruto was still high on Ino's moans that he didn't immediately respond.

" **NOW**." she screamed out in pleasure. Naruto quickly obeyed and in no time the room was filled with their moans. Anybody who heard them definitely weren't getting any beauty sleep. As the minutes passed both were close to their climax.

"Naruto I'm going t-AAAHH." Ino screamed out in pleasure, her climax bringing her into some sort of high. As he felt her fluid pour out her folds felt like they were milking him for all hes got. This brought him to his climax, screaming Ino's name. After both came down, Naruto collapsed onto her. He could have gone another round because of his stamina but he knew Ino couldn't.

"That, was, amazing." the both panted. After catching her breath Ino pulled Naruto off of her and sat up.

"Um, Naruto, what now?" she asked. She never expected Naruto to accept this. Naruto looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"Um, Ino, I'm not really sure about this." he replied, now fully recovered.

"To be honest with you Naruto, I don;t really think this would work, you know, with Sakura and all. I know you still like, even love, her." she said, a small frown was on her face. She had developed small feelings for the knucklehead, but she didn't think they were too strong.

"Oh thank god, I was about to say the same thing." This comment earned him a smack on the head.

"Baka, am I too good for you?" she laughed.

"Still have that temper." he replied, letting out a laugh. This earned a smile on Ino's face. _"Sakura, you're lucky you have someone like Naruto. Someone who worships the very air you breath."_ Ino thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT MORNING**

* * *

"Oh man, what have I got myself into?" Naruto mumbled, walking back to his apartment. Not only did he get caught but he wouldn't be able to train with Jiraiya if he didn't have the notebook. Naruto felt relieved that nothing came out of him and Ino's "incident. Yes it was good but Naruto still had feelings for Sakura. Sakura had gotten over Sasuke awhile ago but Naruto had his doubts.

"Hey watch where you're going Naruto." the person who he just bumped into said, anger in their eyes.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" he said excitedly, quickly forgetting he just bumped into her. Sakura was wearing a more casual outfit. She had on a yellow tank top with some light gray shorts. Her hair was let down, not having her headband to hold it up slightly. Since the weather had been much hotter than usual many ninjas didn't wear their usual outfits unless they were on a mission. Naruto was now finding himself examining Sakura more than he usually did. He was stopping at her legs and breasts a little longer than he should.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, sending him flying to the ground. This obviously brought Naruto back to his senses. Since his eyes were closed as he rubbed head he didn't notice the slight blush on his pinkette teammate's face. As he was recovering Sakura was mimicking Naruto's actions that earned him the punch. Naruto was wearing a plain orange t-shirt with black shorts on. Realizing this, she turned away, blushing. As she helped Naruto up she felt he was sweating slightly. She figured it was because of the intense heat but the actual reason was far from it.

"Say Sakura-chan, how about we go to Ichiraku's?" he asked, trying to get Ino out of his mind. Sakura had a look of intense thought on her face. She usually rejected Naruto but sometimes she didn't, much to his surprise. _"I don't have too meet Ino for a two hours and it's only 3."_ she thought. Ino and her had planned to hang out today, which they decided yesterday. After a while of thinking she decided that it couldn't hurt.

"Sure, I have to meet Ino in two hours though." she said, giving smile before flipping her hair. As she was fixing her hair, a million thoughts were running through the blonde's mind. _"Sweet, Sakura-chan said yes! Ino? What does Ino want and why did she have to ruin our date? WAIT INO! Will she tell Sakura, no she promised she won't. Can I trust her?"_ Sakura noticed his expression change to confusion.

"Naruto, did you really expect me to say no?" she asked giggling. Her laugh had always manged to brighten Naruto's mood.

"A little bit."

"Come on, we're teammates Naruto, but you're still paying." she said and for an odd reason took the initiative and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him the the ramen shop. Naruto was too surprised to run along and just let her do the work. _"This week keeps getting weirder and weirder. Next thing I know Kakashi will take his mask off or Hinata won't be shy."_ the blonde genin thought as he started using his legs to make sure Sakura didn't rip his arm off.

* * *

 **Ichiraku's Ramen**

* * *

"Hey old man, I'll have 4 bowls of miso ramen please." Naruto exclaimed. Naruto and Sakura had just arrived at the blonde's favorite place in Konoha. The shop was unoccupied so Teuchi and Ayame were just waiting for Naruto to stop by for his daily ramen.

"Coming right up." Teuchi said heading towards the back.

"And for you Sakura?" Ayame asked. She got used to the whole group of Team 7 stopping by occasionally.

"I'll just have one bowl of miso ramen." she responded. Right before Ayame disappeared in the back she stopped to turn around to face the duo. A grin could be seen on her face.

"Say, you two wouldn't be on a date right?" she said, earning a blush from Naruto and an even redder blush from Sakura.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Oh, I'll let you guys figure that out." Ayame said, giggling and disappearing into the back. A scream of pain could be heard from Naruto as she went away.

"Naruto this isn't a date." Sakura explained, a lighter blush on her cheeks that Naruto was too oblivious to notice. She and Naruto had only been on one date. Well Sakura only found out after it that Naruto considered it a date. Too say she was angered was an accurate description.

"Ok Sakura-chan, if you say so." he said back, rubbing his head, grinning. Naruto and Sakura had had their ramen while talking about anything that came to their minds. Stuff like Kakashi's face,what Shino's eyes looked like, and why Hinata always fainted in front of Naruto. Sakura assumed Hinata might have something for Naruto, but she kept quiet. After finishing up Naruto payed and the teammates went their separate ways. Sakura's head wall occupied by only one thought. _"I wonder what an actually date with Naruto would be like? A date that I consider a date."_ Sakura thought.

 **"CHA! Then why don't you find out."** Inner Sakura shouted back.

 _"Does he still feel the same way about me though."_

 **"Of course he does. He just though you were on a date. Plus what guy can resist our charm. CHA!"** Inner Sakura said, flipping her pink hair. Sakura gave this some thought before coming to a conclusion. Tomorrow, she'd ask Naruto out on a real date. Without even knowing it she started talking to herslef, outloud.

"I wonder what I should wear? Maybe just a casual date would be better than a formal one."

"Wow forehead, got yourself a date coming up. Astonished Sakura quickly turned around. Walking toward her were Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten. Ino and Tenten were carrying two bags each with what Sakura assumed were clothes. Hinata just carried one small black and orange bag. _"Forget liking Naruto, she might be obsessed."_ As the group approached Sakura worriedly thought how much Ino heard.

"So Sakura, who's the unlikely fellow who's got a date with you." Ino mocked.

"I'll have you know pig, I was planning on asking him out tomorrow." she replied back. Ino and Tenten set their bags down and immediately bombarded Sakura with questions.

"If you need something for a formal date I might have something that would fit you. I wouldn't usually help you but you seemed very excited about this." Ino said, slightly nudging Sakura's shoulder.

"Thanks but I don't think Naruto would prefer a formal date." When Sakura realized she disclosed the info about who she planned to ask out she shot her hands to her mouth.

"WHAT!" Ino and Tenten screamed out, Ino was now blushing furiously, remembering Naruto and her experience last night. Hinata finally processed what Sakura said and fainted on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?"_ Sakura was now being lectured by Tenten and somewhat Ino on her upcoming date with Naruto. After waking up and confirming what Sakura said, Hinata decided not to stick around much longer.

"So Sakura, where are you and Naruto going to go?" Tenten questioned. True Tenten hasn't been on many dates. Well, any dates, she still wanted to help out. Ino had tried to get the thought of Naruto out other head. She tried to think it was just a normal Konoha civilian that Sakura was planning a date for. Unfortunately, nothing was normal when it came to the number one knucklehead ninja. Ino decided to sit out most of the planning. Tenten and Sakura had rambled on for a good hour before Tenten had to leave. This left just Ino and Sakura.

 _'Should I tell her? No, I promised Naruto!"_ Ino thought, shaking her head. Sakura had noticed Ino had been acting strange lately. Sakura had assumed it was because she had found the idea of Sakura going out with Naruto repulsive. She was right to some extent. She had let Ino sit out the planning and thought that she let her sit out long enough.

"Hey Ino-pig, are you alright?" the pinkette asked, tilting her head. Ino had been contemplating Naruto and Sakura for some time now. Her emotions were from happiness, to sorrow, to selfishness, to love, and then shot to anger.

"I'm leaving." she announced in a a monotone voice. Ino sat up, grabbed her bags and walked away. Sakura stood in her living room dumbfounded. It was best not to get on Ino's bad side. Sakura had gotten very tired from the eventfulness of today and decided to get some beauty sleep for tomorrow. She skipped out of her clothes and into pink pajamas. As she dozed off she was greeted by a very pleasant dream.

* * *

 _"This date was great Naruto." she said softly, her arm wrapped around his. She was in a simple red kimono with cherry-blossoms on the bottom . Naruto had on a black suit with an orange tie with Uzumaki symbols scattered on it. As they crossed the bridge Team 7 met at Naruto looked Sakura straight in her emerald eyes._

 _"You have such a charming forehead, it makes me want to kiss it." he whispered. Sakura was now blushing furiously. If only Naruto had said that to her years ago instead of Sasuke. If only. Their night had ended with a passionate kiss between the two, their figures reflected onto the water by the moon._

* * *

Ino was having a completely different dream involving two blondes at the same moment.

* * *

 _"Naruto, oh. FASTER, HARDER, Give it to m-OH FUCK!."_

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

"YES! COME ON LET'S GO NOW!" screamed none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura had avoided asking him out on a date until after training. With Sai and Yamato gone and Kakashi engrossed in his book the medic-nin decided to drop the question on him now. She did not however think he would proceed to grab her on the arm and bolt towards Ichiraku's. Sakura decided this was to be expected and went along with it. smiling all the way. Once they arrived the beginning of their date mimicked the previous day. Only this time, they both said yes to Ayame's question. Right now the two were talking about stuff to get to know each other better. These were mostly things before team 7 was formed but some were recent. Like how Sakura always slept with a teddy bear in her left arm when she was three or how Naruto had made out with Ino a few days ago. WAIT!.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sakura screamed out. Naruto had not realized what he said and gave her a confused look. He only saw pure anger in her eyes

"Did what Sakura-chan?" he asked. Before Naruto could get back to his ramen he was punched across the street, with Sakura soon next to him.

"You made out with INO?" She responded, quieter so people wouldn't hear. Realizing his mistake, Naruto improvised. He hated to lie to Sakura but he had to this once. If Sakura had found out that he and Ino had sex, then proceed to go on a date with her, he might actually die this time. An angry Sakura could probably destroy him any day of the week.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't finish. I was going to say I made out with Ino, made it out of a mission that is." he said back, smirking. Sakura, for once, was oblivious to his lie. Giving him a light smack on the head she had helped him get back to the stand. She was going to get him back for toying with her for toying with her.

"Sorry Naruto. But if you EVER have the audacity to make out with a girl then accept my date you will pay.'s threatened. Naruto was too into his ramen to give a panicked look.

"At least you didn't say you two had sex."

* * *

 **A.N.) This chapter is a little shorter than I had planned. I didn't want to go into too much detail between Naruto and Sakura's date because I don't feel like they would go all out for a first date. I also wanted to have Naruto reveal Ino and his incident but felt this joke fit much better.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course not Sakura-chan." Naruto frantically said. He was very thrown off by Sakura's statement. _"Yep, she would definitely kill me if she found out, Sakura-chan is sure scary when she wants to be."_ the genin thought. Sakura, of course, knew(at least she thought she knew) that Naruto and Ino would have sex. They simply had no chemistry together. As Sakura and Naruto had finished their date, Naruto being a gentlemen had offered to walk Sakura home but she had errands to run.

As Sakura made her way to the market she found herself thinking about the joke she made earlier. _"They have nothing in common, well, maybe a few things. They're both blonde, blue-eyed, obnoxious, usually don't things seriously, wild, and...They DO have a lot in common."_ the pinkette worriedly thought. She hurried her pace towards the market to get her mind off of it. As she patrolled the market she couldn't get her mind off the subject. Many things she saw brought her mind back to the dilema, whether it be how the purple eggplants were right next to the oranges with the pink cherry blossoms being far away, or how tow friends dressed in purple an orange outfits were laughing with each other as a woman in a pink outfit watched from afar. _"WAIT, IS THAT NARUTO AND...INO?!"_ Sakura angrily realized. Furious, she stormed over to the couple to hit some sense into the two, mainly Naruto. Before she was able to connect her fist with his head, the man and woman turned around and Sakura luckily realized they were not the blondes in question so she was able to stop herself from harming an innocent civilian. Quickly trying to recover from her mistake, she left the market without purchasing anything.

* * *

INO'S HOUSE

* * *

"Glad you guys could stop by." the kunoichi happily greeted t=three men currently on her doorstep. Ino had needed some help moving her final boxes and asked Kiba and Choji into helping her. Naruto declined because he was on a date with Sakura but Ino forced him into it after his date. As the shinobi walked into the home Kiba and Choji quickly got to work helping with the boxes. As Naruto was about to jump in, Ino pulled him by his arm into the nearby hallway.

"So Naruto, how about we let them do all the work." Ino asked, eager in her eyes. Naruto was blushing at their closeness, consider there past situations. He had never seen her look so determined.

"Well, why did you bring me then?" he angrily asked. He didn't want to have ended his date with Sakura-chan early just to chat with Ino. Trying to walking away was no use because as soon as he even broke eye contact Ino would pull him back in.

"Lets head to my room." she said before dragging Naruto with her. Yes she did need help moving her final boxes but she was also horny, extremely horny. Naruto tried to protest but her grip was two tight. Once in her room she threw him onto the bed and close the door, locking it. There was only one window but it was tightly close and also locked so Naruto was getting out anytime soon. Ino immediately dimmed the lights and sauntered over to Naruto.

"If you do what I saw fir tonight and do it well, I'll let you go back to your precious Sakura-chan." she said as she leaned down on the bed and crawled right next to Naruto.

"But by the end of this, the only girl you'll want is me." she purred softly, earning a small groan from Naruto. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the purple bra she was wearing before removing Naruto's shirt as well. She threw both articles aside before Naruto finally got his senses back.

"Ino, we really shouldn't, Sak-" he was cut off by a passionate kiss by Ino. It was the best kiss Naruto had ever received and was entranced by it. His arousal go the better of him and he was soon kissing back, with equal passion. Forgetting the reason he was here and that Kiba and Choji could walk in anytime the completely. Ino was the one to break the kiss, sitting up.

"What were you going to saw, Sakura right?" Ino said calmly, licking her lips in hunger. Sexual hunger that is. She didn't receive a verbal response, instead she was met by Naruto's lips on her. They stayed like this until they needed air. This time it was Naruto licking his lips.

"Sakura-chan who?" he said smirking. Naruto undid Ino's bra and made quick work of his pants. Naruto just stared at Ino's bare chest until he realized that she had pulled down his boxers and her own panties.

"With that out of the way, let's hurry up. Wouldn't want Choji or Kiba to see, they might tell Sakura." Ino said. Hearing his pink-haired teammates name made Naruto flash back to his senses. One moemnt he only thought of Ino and now his mind was occupied by his Sakura-chan.

"Wait Ino, we can't, Sakura-chan wo-" was all the genin muttered before Ino impaled herself on his cock. Again his mind wandered from Sakura to Ino, it was like Ino had him under some sort of spell. _"Maybe I'll give it a try."_ Naruto thought. Pulling his hands off Ino's waist. which he didn't know were there, he formed a sign and tried to release the genjutsu.

"Release." Naruto called out. This time nothing changed on the outside. Ino was still riding him like crazy, only he din't feel the same temptation he once did. While Naruto might not be the smartest shinobi he did have his moments. Once figuring out what Ino had done, he pushed her off of him and stood up, gathering his clothes and putting him on. Ino was still standing up when a knock was heard on the door. Before Naruto and Ino could fully dress the door was slammed down, revealing three figures. On the left and right were Kiba and Choji and what surprised the two blondes the most was who was in the middle. It was none other than Sakura Haruno. Quickly putting on both there clothes, Naruto tried to explain everything. At this point Sakura was crying. Not wanting to tick around any longer Choji and Kiba took their leave.

"Sakura-chan, I can explain." Naruto pleaded. He hated to see Sakura cry. In fact she looked even more upset now then she did when Sasuke left. She looked betrayed and broken. Not saying a word she ran off and out of the apartment, Naruto in pursuit. Back in the apartment Ino was still in shock.

'Welp, that plan was an utter failure." Ino said, shrugging. She never expected Naruto to realize that he was under a genjutsu. She used this genjutsu to make Naruto feel extreme pleasure whenever she wanted.

* * *

STREETS OF KONOHA

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN, WAIT." Naruto called out fro the fourth time. Finally the medic-nin stopped. The two were at the bridge Team 7 met at, waiting for Kakashi. Turning around to face Naruto, tears filled her eyes.

"Explain." she commanded, almost stuttering.

"I'm sorry, Ino ju-" Naruto tred to say but was cut off by Sakura's next command.

"EXPLAIN WHY EVERY PERSON I FALL IN LOVE STABS ME IN THE BACK!" she shouted out. Naruto did not know how to respond. Sakura was now on her knees crying. Naruto tried to walk over to comfort but was thrown back by a chakra enhanced punch. When he recovered he saw Sakura was now standing. Attempting to walk over again he noticed she had a kunai in her hand. She had he kunai pointed right at her heart. With his Kyuubi enhanced reflexes he quickly ran at her and threw the kunai out of her reach. Sakura just stood there. astonished. _"Why. Why save me, he has Ino."_ she thought. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, helping her sit down on the walkway.

"Let me explain." Naruto said. As he recounted the events that went down from the previous days, he noticed Sakura's expression change. Anger when he toold about how he was spying on Ino. Sadness when he recalled how Ino had came onto him. Happiness when he said that their date was one of he best experiences in his life. Finally, regret when she realized that Ino was the cause of all this pain, not Naruto. Well, not all Naruto. After he was finished speaking Sakura spoke again.

"Don't leave me. I don't want to feel the pain again when my most precious person leaves. You've taken that place from Sasuke, Naruto. You're my most precious person." she said and before she could say more she was cut off by Naruto's lips upon hers. After their kiss, which turned out into a mini make-out session the two just stared into each others eyes. Emerald met cerulean.

"I won't." Naruto softly spoke, before embracing Sakura again.

 _"I wont."_ echoed throughout Sakura's mind.

 _"You've taken that place from Sasuke, Naruto. You're my most precious person."_ echoed throughout Naruto's mind.


End file.
